Venciendo al frio
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Kendall ayuda a Carlos a entrar en calor, dando un paso muy importante para ellos


Carlos y Kendall se encontraban un día normal en Minnesota, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, todos andaban lo más abrigados que pudieran, aunque el pequeño era una excepción a la regla, este se encontraba con su ropa temblando violentamente del frio, el rubio lo cogió entre sus brazos, lo llevó a su casa, en la cual no había nadie, cabe aclarar porque Katie y la señora Knight se encontraban de compras en el centro comercial, si se lo preguntan la pequeña castaña tenía ganas de comprar un videojuego que vio de edición limitada de "Aplasta y Gana" el furor entre los chicos del lugar y sin duda también quería tenerlo para ver qué era lo que tanto le veneraban al juego, además ella sabía perfectamente que su hermano mayor de una manera u otra aprovecharía que dejaran la casa sola a su disposición.

Kendall acostó al pequeño delicadamente en su cama para cubrirlo delicadamente con las sabanas de su cama, el pequeño sonrió apenas ya que sentía que si hablaba su poca fuerza vital se esfumaría, sintió como el rubio se acostó a su lado y pasó una de sus manos por sus hombros haciéndolo sentir reconfortado y de una buena manera calientito por el gesto de su novio aunque no era suficiente aun sentía que su cuerpo estaba tiritando.

―Ke-Kenny aun siento frio, dime ¿Podrías acercarte más?― recalcó Carlos acurrucándose más en su novio rubio este solo sonrió para sí mismo―M-me siento desesperado siento como si fuera a morir

Kendall miró fijamente al chico, le besó despacio hasta que les faltó el aire―Sabes que escuché que la mejor manera de mantenerse caliente en los días así es estar en la cama con la persona que en verdad quieres― dijo metiéndose en la sabana con Carlos para después abrazarlo lo más posesivo que podía para después darle un pequeño beso en la frente

―Kenny, me siento mejor― comentó el pequeño abrazando a Kendall subiendo su mirada, apretando más el agarre de su confortable abrazo― Gracias

Ambos estaban disfrutando del abrigador calor que se estaban pasando el uno al otro hasta que el rubio decidió hacer algo que desde hace mucho tiempo quería pero siempre lo posponía por temor a la reacción que tendría su amado pequeño, sin miedo de arrepentirse se cernió sobre el pequeño, colocó las manos de este en su almohada, las entrelazó haciendo que Carlos prácticamente quedara pegado contra la cama y no pudiera moverse demasiado, bajó su rostro hasta el oído de él para susurrarle una palabras que lo dejaron un tanto pasmado.

―Quiero hacerte mío― murmuró bajando a su clavícula depositando un pequeño beso que hizo que el pequeño gimiera de placer― Y cuando dije estar en la cama no me refería a esto

Carlos sintió recorrer un torbellino de sentimientos por todo su cuerpo respondiendo perfectamente el estímulo de su amado―Kenny, no aguantó más, hazlo― murmuró cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por cada una de las caricias que le el rubio

Kendall subió para poder encontrar la mirada ansiosa del pequeño siendo acompañado con un divino sonrojo, bajó lentamente hacia su rostro, depositó en los labios de Carlos un apasionado y desesperado besó, desprendió sus manos de la de él para poder bajarlas para ocuparlas en retirarle el pantalón al pequeño, este los quitó de una manera casi increíble usando sus piernas y moliéndose contra él haciendo que diera una serie de gemidos ahogados ya que de vez en cuando sus erecciones rozaban una con la otra, después se separó del beso para poder quitarle la camisa, la pasó por su cabeza y después la tiró a una dirección al aza del su cuarto.

Carlos se sentía vulnerado e indefenso frente a la mirada de lujuria de Kendall, el sin quedarse atrás llevó sus manos al pantalón del chicos, bajó el cierre y se dispuso a tocar el miembro de su novio sobre la ropa, este daba uno que otro gemido debido a la fricción que hacía, este buscaba más dándole pequeñas embestidas a la mano del pequeño, Kendall no aguantó más, se despojó de todas sus prendas quedando así al descubierto frente a su amado, aun cernido sobre él mostraba su gran miembro, descendió al de Carlos, quitó sus bóxers y besó la punta de su ya pronunciada erección.

Carlos se retorció por la acción del rubio―Kenny, comienza de una vez― ordenó entre jadeos mirando seductoramente al rubio

― ¿Qué cosa Carlitos? ¿De qué me hablas?― preguntó Kendall haciéndose el desentendido subiendo y cogiendo las caderas del chico

―Hazme… Ya sabes una…― trato de explicar Carlos volteando la cara a otro lado

― ¿Una?― siguió Kendall lamiendo un poco el cuello del chico

El pequeño tomó aire abrazó a su novio por la espalda y susurró―Una mamada― terminó ganándose una mirada divertida por parte del rubio

Kendall volvió a buscar el miembro del chico lo cogió entre sus manos y lo engulló en su boca, comenzó a mover su mano lentamente a lo que comenzaba a subir y bajar, succionando con fuerza el pene del más chico haciendo que de por parte de este de este solo se escucharan gemidos, Carlos sintió que estaba a punto de venirse así que jaló el cabello sedoso de su rubio novio para poder mirarle fijamente con una mirada de lujuria y suplica infinitas.

―No quiero venirme así, quiero hacerlo contigo dentro de mí y que tú lo hagas conmigo― confesó Carlos abrazando al rubio por el cuello para después acercarlo y darle un beso pasional

Al cabo de unos minutos Kendall rompió el beso, metió dos dedos en la boca del pequeño, este los chupó con ganas hasta que Kendall los consideró los suficiente lubricados como para preparar al chico, los sacó de la boca de este y los llevó directo a su entrada comenzando a jugar con un dedo, empezó a meterlo lentamente hasta que estuviera completamente adentro, Carlos siseó con una mueca de dolor en su cara, el rubio esperó a que se acostumbrara un rato y después comenzó a sacar y meter, al principio lo sintió apretado pero después de un rato vio como cedió así que metió el segundo dedo haciendo movimiento de tijeras, al considerar que estaba listo los sacó escuchando un quejido por el vacío por parte del pequeño.

Esto divirtió a Kendall un poco, cogió su gran miembro, se alineó en la entrada y comenzó a entrar lentamente escuchó como el pequeño se quejaba así que se detuvo por un pequeño momento.

―Carlitos eres tan apretado― dijo Kendall teniéndose de las caderas del pequeño para poder seguir empujando su miembro dentro de él

― ¡Nhg! Kendall tu pene es tan grande― se quejó el pequeño colocando sus manos sobre las del rubio y entrelazándolas―Lo quiero todo dentro de mí

Carlos sintió como Kendall terminó de entrar, sintió un gran dolor al principio pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo―Puedes moverte― avisó de repente subiendo dándole un beso fugaz al rubio― confío en ti

Kendall empezó a salir hasta dejar solo la punta de su miembro fuera de él, después entró de golpe haciendo que Carlos se quejara, empezó a embestirlo de manera lenta, hasta que cogieron un ritmo más rápido, lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento eran los gemidos de ambos, el incesante golpe de la piel, de un momento Carlos llevó su mano hasta el quedaba fuera de los testículos del rubio y los acarició suavemente.

― ¿Quieres chuparlos?― preguntó Kendall disminuyendo el ritmo de sus embestidas

―No tienes idea― exclamó Carlos apretando un poco el miembro sustancial del chico

Kendall se salió de él, hizo que cambiaran roles, abrió sus piernas dándole acceso garantizado el pequeño―Aquí lo tienes― afirmó con su voz entrecortada

Carlos se dirigió ansioso al pene de su novio, lo metió en su boca para empezar con su trabajo, subía y bajaba succionándolo de manera leve, esto le parecía placentero al rubio, buscando más embistió de manera brusca tropezando con la garganta del pequeño haciendo que le enviara parte del espasmo a la punto.

―Voy a venir― Advirtió Kendall sacando su miembro de la boca del pequeño lo más rápido que podía lo colocaba sobre y lo penetraba por última vez viniéndose por completo dentro de Carlos este gimió en respuesta y se vino también apretando su entrada alrededor del rubio― Te puedo sentir, es tan delicioso

Ambos se quedaron allí desgastando su orgasmo, Kendall sentía cada uno de los espasmos de Carlos a su alrededor, este seguían embistiendo a pesar de que ya se había venido, cuando el pequeño sintió que había terminado cayó sobre el rubio tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras lo hacía Kendall tomó la palabra.

―Wau eso fue… ¡Fantástico!― exclamó Kendall levantando al pequeño y dándole un pequeño beso― ¿Ya no tienes frio?

―No, gracias te amo― dijo Carlos sonriéndole y parándose para dejar libre el pene miembro de Kendall y acostarse a su lado

―También te amo, ojala hiciera frio más seguido y tú me buscaras para darte calor― dijo el rubio divertido abrazando al pequeño por la cintura

―Dalo por hecho― dijo Carlos divertido acercándose más a él

Carlos se quedó dormido contento mientras el rubio lo contemplaba placidamente―En definitiva quiero que siempre haga frio― pensó contento dándole un beso en la frente al pequeño


End file.
